The Platedweller Confederation
THIS WIKI . The Adventures of Captain By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. Lion Productions.TM© 2008-1973 . Lion Productions.TM© 2008-1973 Sub Shuttle Command CockpitSection Sub Shuttle Tunnel Stalkers or Tunnel stalker-A term or slang term used to describe anyone, who pilots a subterranean Transport Tunnel, through the infinite transit system of the known as Terra Prime. Subterranean mag type train, capable of high speed transportation across the globe or around the inner surface or underground-neither-world of a or planet. These sub shuttle can be piloted anywhere within in the known or unknown worlds of Terra-Prime. The Invaders, who invaded much of the Great Land, where the many Shattered Empires of lie, have rerouted many of these tunnel systems. The Rangers have erected certain members to travel these sub shuttle tunnels to explore them and map location. Many of them lead to sub shuttle transit stations-where passengers can enter or exit the shuttle trains. Here at certain points, Special Cargo or Troop sub shuttles can load or unload cargo at these transit stations. Many of these Sub Shuttle Stations stop with the sub terrain sanctuary complexes known as New Genesis Bunkers. These part underground museum ,part shelter, part time capsule storage areas are created by the and used by many races, to protect and provide a sanctuary for a time during any worlds possible natural or artificial catastrophe. Used as a kind of Red Cross Disaster Relief station, generally built underground and located by various types of as New Genesis Bunkers Markers or Monolith-sometime found under a as New Genesis Bunkers Mountain structure, they are humanities way of beginning again-hence a kind of New Genesis or Origin for the local habitation and environment. One of the most notable family or House Clans to use this sub shuttle system was the Family.as ..The other,is the Family-such as David and his descendant . Contentshide 1 The Terra- Sub Transit System Authority-TSTA 2 The Underdwellers 4 Gravity Harness Systems 5 Weapons 1 The Terra- Sub Transit System Authority-TSTAEdit The Terra- Sub Transit System Authority- - an elaborate Sub-shuttle transit system was constructed by the citizens of Terra-Prime way back in it’s early day, when the first built this world. It was a way the inhabitants of the Sphere could travel around the inner world or neither world, without having to use other , such as star ships, planes, boats and so forth. These Sub shuttles were a rapid transport system that utilized most likely magnetic levitation transports. They operated inside tunnels that ran at hundreds of miles per hour and provided a crisscrossing network of tunnel way-some with like Jump Points connected other similar tunnel-ways to other parts of the Sphere... The tunnels were comprehensive enough to cover the entire globe of Terra Prime and were maintained by the robotic Sentry Repair droids of the Sub Transit System Authority-a system most self automated by robots, but also managed by robot workers. Not only is it super-fast, but it means it wouldn't take as much energy as other kinds of transport. After the First Great Cataclysm, the Legendary , who founded the Rangers-who maintain peace among the Lands of the Shattered Empire, also had the Rangers pilot these Sub Shuttles –explore those Sub Transit Tunnel System for any Under dweller activity-those poor wretches, who inhabit the access tunnel maintain stations and underground complex areas, once used to provide shopping malls and entertainment malls, for passengers of the transit system. These had become an underground kind of piracy, who traveled about in Sub Shuttles to raid other near by cities and if possible the local New Genesis Bunkers. These Rangers-often called Tunnel Stalkers by the , would also explore and map new sub tunnel ways as they patrolled the transit system. 2 The Underdwellers Edit The Underdwellers who still live within the tunnels, have over decades sprayed all sort of ruin like graffiti symbols all over certain parts of the tunnel system, as either a guide to their own Pirate Guild to read or a warning system for other Tunnel Pirate Clans to read and stay away from their territory. These , like many pirates have own Code of Conduction, Condition of Piracy and so for the. Many Pirates are made up anyone, whom fled to the Underground or neither world of Terra Prime. Some clans can be made up of Terran Species, such as standard , , , or . Some are even made up of deserters, or refugees. The most organised band of survivors were the Platedweller Confederation. Four hundred citizens survived the various wars above in a vast underground bunker beneath many New Genisis linked by smaller time vaults established additional underground bunker-cities (known as divisional bases) linked by a high-speed subterranean rail network. Ruled by a self-perpetuating dynasty known as the First Family, the Federation expanded slowly in numbers and territory., the Federation sprawls across much of the south of the United States, from Colorado and Arizona to Mississippi. It is technologically advanced, employing small shuttle craft and large 'wagon-trains',of sub shuttles. massive, 600-foot-long vehicles that act as land-based aircraft carriers and mobile HQs for heavily armed infantry personnel. The Federation's personnel are heavily susceptible to above- During the Great Invasion, the -from to his son Captain use the Sub Shuttle transit system, as a means to travel around the , without the knowledge of the , who cannot detect them, because the Guider Gem headband technology masks the alien bugs telepathic probing. To counter with the Masters often hijack the robotic Sentry Repair droids and use special probes, based on Technology to invade the tunnel droids Central AI or Artificial Intelligence Control Cortex. This reprograms the Sentry into a slave of the Hegemony and act as its slave worker. Now the Sentry becomes an unwilling spy and soldier of the Empire-hunting enemy targets, capturing more human and non human slave for the Empire. The Sentry will often either lie in hiding, pretending to be making repairs to one of the tunnels many maintains systems and use its on board sensor probes to locate any possible enemy traffic moving through the Sub Transit System. The Sentry will attempt to either crush the sub shuttle train moving through the tunnel, with it’s deadly worker tentacles or attempt invade the shuttle craft, by various means-ripping apart it’s outer hull, injecting it with some sort of corroding agent to dissolve the crafts outer steel hull and use probes to invade the shuttles systems or attempt to reach the shuttles pilot and capture him or her, with it’s tentacle claws. Council Chambers: This level is near the bottom area of the middle section of the city. It has a series of chambers that are used as living areas and offices for the members of the Platedweller Council.Gathering Spaces: A level just below the Dock. It contains many areas where homeless or new arrivals rescued from the Platedweller gather to live until permanent quarters are assigned.Geo-Thermal Generation: This level is near the bottom of the city. It is dedicated to providing power to the city in the form of geothermal energy from the Earth's core.Intermediate Areas: Other areas of the city that have yet to be mentioned and only seen.Life-Support Level: The bottom level of the city. It is dedicated to providing life support, in the form of water, warmth, air, etc., to the city's population. In an ironic twist, the machines that do these tasks are entirely automated, but their human overseers have taken steps to ensure they can never reach sentience, and the machines have built-in kill switches that would shut them down at the first signs of sentience.Living Quarters: The entire central middle section of the city. This level is dedicated to providing shelter for all of Platedweller's population, numbering approximately 250,000.Meeting Hall: A chamber near the bottom of the city. This is where the Council convenes and meets with Platedweller's hovercraft Captains and military leaders and plans high-priority missions.The Dock: The top level of the city and entrance into the underground tunnel network. The dock is operated and its systems administered by the operators in The Crane Tower. It provides a recharging station and repair area for the hovercraft fleet.The Temple: A large cavern below the city itself. This cavern is dedicated to holding religious gatherings for the entire population, and also serves as a last defensive position in the event of a complete invasion by the